Yes, Yami
by Amatsu-Ryo
Summary: Ok...well, I got bored one day, and I had a compie, so this is the result. Please read it. I think it's actually pretty good, everything considered. It's about Bakura and my character, and a fateful walk home one evening. R&R please!


Hey hey, everyone. Here's my nice little story. I whipped this one out in like, half an hour. LoL. Have fun with it. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The street lights flickered into life as a girl continued down the empty street. A few twilight birds cheeped as she went along, humming a soft song. A white haired teen walked next to her, remaining silent, simply listening to his girlfriend hum.  
Amatsu looked over at Bakura and smiled. She swung her hand forward, connecting with Bakura's. The boy jumped at first, then blushed slightly and squeezed her hand.  
"That was a good movie, wasn't it?" Amatsu asked, as they neared the street corner where the two had to part.  
Bakura nodded. "I wouldn't mind seeing it again with Yugi and everyone else."  
They had reached the corner. The couple stoped under a street light and turned to face each other.  
"I really had fun tonight, Baku-chan."  
"Me too. We must do it again sometime soon."  
Amatsu smiled, and Bakura pulled her to him gently. They kissed for a moment, then released each other.  
"I'll see you at school, okay?" Bakura said as Amatsu turned left down the street.  
"Yeah, okay. Bye."  
"Bye."  
Bakura watched her back as she walked to her apartment. He heard a small snicker, a cold voice that only he could hear.  
/You two are pathetic./  
// Yes, Yami.//  
/What could she possibly see in a weakling like you?/  
//I don't know. Perhaps she loves you more.//  
/Damn straight. Of course she does. I'm one of the strongest people in the universe./  
//Yes, Yami....//  
The young teen turned right down the same street, and began walking to his own empty home, dreading the 'lesson' he was sure to recieve. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Amatsu sighed as she walked home alone now. She was worried about Bakura. The spirit that lurked in his millenium ring treated the boy far worse than he deserved. She was almost positive that he would recieve a beating tonight, and she was also thinking that the next time she dared to spend the night at his home, she would also be treated to learn a lesson.  
As she continued, she could see her apartment ahead of her. All she had to do was walk down an alley, across a street, and then she would be home. She was tempted to call Bakura when she got there, just to see if he was alright. She turned down the alley, not paying any attention to where she was going.  
"What's a little thing like you doin' out here all... alone." a deep voice cooed out to her from the shadows. Amatsu jumped.  
"Who's there?"  
"Oh, just a friend." a figure appeared, stepping out from a dark corner.  
"Can I help you?" Amatsu asked coldly.  
"You can, actually. Give me your money. Oh, and anything else you have in that purse of your's."  
Amatsu retreated a step. "I-I'm sorry... I s-s-spent all my money. I was at a movie tonight."  
"Yeah, sure, girlie. Now hand it over!" the older teen's voice lost his kind appeal, and he lunged for Amatsu.  
"Get off!" she cried out, slapping at the boy's hands.  
"Give me your stuff!"  
The boy was a lot bigger than Amatsu, and he pulled her off her feet by her shirt collar.  
"Help! Bakura, anybody!! HELP!" Amatsu squeaked.  
Only a few blocks away, Bakura heard her....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Help! Bakura, anybody! HELP!!!!"  
Bakura paused.  
//That sounded like Amatsu!//  
/That's because it was, baka!/  
Bakura took off running in the direction of the scream, back the way he had come.  
//I shouldn't have let her walk home alone!//.  
/No. This is all your fault, just like everything else./  
"Yes, Yami." Bakura puffed aloud as he ran along.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The thug threw Amatsu from him, sending her crashing into the alley wall. Amatsu gasped as pain shot up her spine and down her legs.  
"When I tell you to gimme your money, I mean it! Now, unless you wanna feel more pain, give me your purse!"  
Amatsu struggled, getting to her feet. She fumbled with the clasp on her purse, but her hands wouldn't cooperate.  
The boy grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back against the wall.  
"Go faster."  
"I've told you," Amatsu said weakly. "I don't have any money. I don't even have my cell phone with me. All I have is some gum." She inhaled the boy's breath, which wasn't that hard, seeing as how his mouth was very near her nose. "Whoo. And I think you need it."  
"Getting bolder, I see. I think I need ta teach you a lesson, li'l girl."  
The thug pulled back his fist, about to punch her in her nose, when a small voice rang out.  
"LEAVE HER ALONE!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bakura skidded down the street, rushing toward Amatsu's apartment. He ran past an alley, when he heard a weak female voice say something. He reversed, and came to a stop at the mouth of the alley. There was Amatsu, pinned between the wall and a tough-looking street urchin. The boy was just about to knock her unconcious.  
"LEAVE HER ALONE!!!"  
The thug turned to glare at a new boy.  
"What, you want some too, kid? Stay outa this."  
"No. Let my girlfriend go."  
The boy laughed. "Or what? Are you gonna beat me up? You look like you could hardly hurt a fly!"  
Bakura bowed his head and didn't reply. Suddenly, his head snapped up, glaring at the older boy.  
The robber gasped.  
What's with this kid? He looks different somehow...  
Indeed he did. His abnormally white hair had now flown up to odd angles, his chocolate brown eyes seemed sharper, darker in some way the thug couldn't explain.  
"Let her go." the white haired teen commanded. Something about his voice made the other boy shudder.  
"Not 'til she gives me what I want."  
Yami Bakura laughed, a cruel sound. "You'll regret not letting her go. I'll give you one more chance. Drop. My. Girl."  
"Fat chance, Shrimp. She's my girl now."  
As though to prove his point, he pulled Amatsu forward and kissed her, pressing his face to her's as she struggled.  
"What d'ya think of my breath now, girlie?" he chuckled as he shoved her back against the wall again.  
Bakura's eyes tightened fiercely. "You just blew your last oppurtunity, buddy."  
With that, Yami Bakura jumped towards him, sending his elbow slamming into the robber's gut with expertise. The thug gasped for air and fell to his knees in front of the white haired boy. Amatsu gasped as she watched, one hand pressed to her aching head.  
But the dark Yami wasn't finished yet. He grabbed the thug's arm and twisted hard. There was a small popping sound, and the boy cried out in pain.  
"Never come near my girl again." Bakura growled, then melted away into the ring, leaving Bakura to control his body again.  
The real Bakura released the other boy's arm, leaving him sobbing on his knees. He rushed to Amatsu, catching her as she stumbled forward.  
"Are you alright?"  
"I.... I need sleep." Amatsu replied and passed out. The pain in her spine and head proved too much for her to handle this late at night. Bakura smiled softly, and picked Amatsu up, cradling her in his arms. He walked passed the thug, out into the street. He was heading toward his home.  
"You'll pay for this, you little shrimp!" the older teen growled as Bakura walked passed.  
Bakura stopped. Gently, he set Amatsu down, and turned toward the boy who had tried to rob her.  
"Do be quiet." he replied, then spun around, his foot connecting with the other's head in a spinning round house kick. The boy crashed heavily to the ground and stayed there.  
Bakura picked up Amatsu and continued on his way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Amatsu awoke about an hour later, and found herself staring into the soft brown eyes of Bakura.  
"Where am I?" she asked.  
"You're at my house, in bed. You passed out, but I think you should be fine. You can get some rest now." Bakura replied softly, brushing a piece of hair off her face.  
"Thank you, Baku-chan." Amatsu said, nestling down into the soft covers and returning to sleep.  
Bakura watched her sleep.  
/Hikari..../  
//Yes, Yami?//  
/That was a good kick./  
Bakura chuckled softly.  
//Yes, Yami. Thank you.//  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ta-da! Well, I hope you like this story. I got bored so I just started writing. Now, please review and tell me what you thought. Oh, and please check out my other story, The Adventures Of Bakura the Tomb-Robber. Later!!! 


End file.
